The principle users propose to purchase a Digital Instruments Nanoscope III/Bioscope atomic force microscope (AFM) and a Nikon Diaphot inverted microscope as a shared instrument for the use of the Institute and the Buffalo research community. Dr. Hui (Biophysics) proposes to study domain structures in phospholipid biiayers, and structures of cell surfaces at various stages of membrane fusion induced by electric pulse and polyethylene glycol. Dr. Swank (Molecular and Cell Biology) plans to investigate the cytoskeleton and organelle structures of abnormal platelets, especially during the activation process. Dr. Shows (Human Genetics) proposes to use combined AFM and fluorescence in situ hybridization to characterize translocations, deletions and insertions in chromosome rearrangement. Dr. Sharma (Biophysics) will study DNA strand breaks induced by carcinogens and mutagens, and Dr. Box (Biophysics) proposes to study interaction between DNA damaged by oxidative stress and DNA-processing enzymes. In addition, from SUNY/Buffalo faculty, Dr. Sachs (Biophysical Sciences) proposes to use the AFM as a mechanical probe to make compliance maps of cell surfaces, Dr. Leckband (Chemical Engineering) will use AFM to measure protein interaction forces, and Dr. Cadenhead (Chemistry) plans to study monolayers of lipids, bile acids and lung surfactants. This is an application for the first scanning probe microscope in the Buffalo area. We plan to use the combination of fluorescence microscope and atomic force microscope to provide unique information on ultrastructures and mechanical properties of biomolecules and cells at physiological conditions. The proposed work of the above projects will not be possible without an AFM in the active research community in Buffalo.